The Rain Isn't Water
by mysticalpurple
Summary: Hermione is thrown into jail. What kind of fun People will she meet? Dramione, eventually.


1.

2352456

Sparks were flying, but not because it was Valentines Day.

Since the war, all holidays that were normally celebrated had been forgotten. Why would you want to celebrate when blood stained your skin like glue? The blue fire that started in the small village had spread, running east. Children were screaming in pain at the flame that was covering their bodies. The innocent were dying, and nobody could stop it.

I was a prisoner in my own body. The images that I have seen would scare a man with no feelings. There have been muggle wars that have used guns and knives. Seeing pictures in textbooks isn't close compared to the real thing.

A young girl no older then two came running into my camp, the blood that was pouring from her face ran down onto her burned sundress. There were scars all over her hands and legs, dried blood making clouds on her wrists. The forest the girl had escaped from was on fire, the terror from the civilians could be heard though it was miles away.

_They are getting close_ I had thought, cleaning off her wounds. The girls name was Mika, I had soon learned, and her parents had died. One of her eyes was a milky white, as her other was a soft brown. The fire had burned off her pupil, so she was permanently blind in her left eye. Mika had been carrying a charred bear in her hands.

I had apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, the safest place to be on earth. It had closed the year after I left, since Dumbledore died and the Dark Lord grew stronger. Gryffindor's head room was the only place I had felt safe. No one could bother me with my studies when I attended, because of the heavy safety measures placed in my seventh year. Not even Headmaster McGonagall could explain the extreme protection, but whatever it is has saved my life too many times.

Walking into the castle where I live alone, I looked up to see the grayish purple clouds hovering over the world. It has never been the beautiful clear blue that I miss. When it would rain when I was small, I would tilt my head to the sky to catch the drops with my mouth.

Now I wouldn't do such a thing.

The liquid that would fall onto my head wasn't water at all. It was human blood of the people who had died at Voldemort's hand. Voldemort was a twisted soul, but nobody could guess what would happen following the Dark Years.

The Dark Years was a span of seven years of pain and torture, to everyone that didn't follow the Dark Years. Seven years was enough to turn a world of love and beauty into a place worse then Hell.

I carried Mika into the castle, because the bruises on her legs could not be healed with a wand.

_It's not the same anymore…_

When the great doors opened, an icy chill fell over me. Thinking nothing of it, I had walked the entire way to the head room, putting Mika on the bed. The only thing she could do was rest until I found a cure.

There was blood all over my robes from Mika and other things. The camp was set for those who were hurt and dying so they could find refuge. I knew I shouldn't have left, but I had been out there for a week without rest.

In other words, I was tired and starving. The kitchens still held almost all of the house elves from before the large battle. I had made friends with most of those who were willing to talk to me, and I loved them so much.

I wasn't used to eating in the great hall when it was only me, so I would just walk into the kitchens to eat. They were so polite and my best friends since Ron and Harry went missing.

I tickled the pear and walked into the massive room. There was blood covered the walls and ceiling, the table that was used for cutting had my favorite house elf, Snuffy, decapitated body hanging off the edge of the table.

I had seen worse, but the sight of all my friends' dead made me cry so hard. Two large hands had grabbed my arms, nails digging into my skin, started dragging me away. A pool of crimson was at my feet, leaving a trail for all to see.

"Let me go!" I screamed, but they wouldn't listen. I had twisted and fought, but nothing would make them let go of me.

I was lead into a dark Great Hall. The dreary sky could not be seen through the windows since they boarded it up. A tall figure was sitting where the Headmaster was to sit, their face couldn't be shown.

The man threw me to the ground, my nightdress pulling over my waist. I had struggled to pull it down, but I couldn't move.

"Leave it the way it is," An icy voice hissed, "If you haven't noticed, that's all you can do…"

I looked up, trying my hardest to see what it is that could be so perverted. What kind of person could insult me emotionally?

"Who are you?" I said barely in a whisper. I shouldn't have, someone slapped me hard across my face. I could taste the blood in my cheek.

"You are to speak when spoken to!" He said. The dim room could barely show him raising his hand to hit me again.

"Settle down Fletch. You'll have your fun."

Fletch smiled his yellow teeth. It was like someone took my heart and squeezed it. What if they go to the bedroom? What if they see Mika?

The Death Eater spoke again, "Granger, did you really think you could hide? I told you I'd kill you… you just didn't know when, did you?"

That's when it hit me- It was Malfoy! Lucious Malfoy! I had so much anger and sadness that my body felt hot. The blood started to taste good.

"Do you know where your friends are, Granger?" he asked

My blood boiled, "You killed them in the kitchens, I saw it!"

Malfoy chuckled, "You would call them friends? No, you stupid mudblood I am talking about Weasley and Potter!"

There was a pit in my stomach that dropped. Nobody has mentioned them except for me, but that wasn't when anyone was around. I had sobbed every night to sleep since they have been missing, and hearing their names made my heart sing, "No, I don't."

He stood up and started walking to me, the long black robes trailed behind him, "Granger Granger Granger. How can you not know where your friends are? You probably know where my friends are more then yours. Do you think I killed them? Do you?"

I said nothing. I wasn't in a position to argue with someone that has powered over me. I had learned enough of that before.

"Answer me!" He screamed then kicked my stomach. I cringed, not ready to give up. I have been through much worse, and this was nothing.

"Take off her robes." That pervert! I hugged my self, but I soon remembered that I couldn't move. There wasn't anything I could do. The bitch had learned my secret! I had a fear of embarrassment, and he was going to use it to his advantage. I hated him.

Fletch pulled my nightgown off my body, my exposing flesh getting cold. Malfoy smiled.

"You don't feel so high and mighty now, do you mudblood? Do what you want with her, just keep her alive." Fletch grabbed my wrist and blindfolded me. I was rammed into tables and walls, my body couldn't take it.

When he took off the cloth, I saw a room with whips and chains all over it. He pushed me onto a large stone in the middle, my stomach down. I felt the coldness of the rock, my heart beating faster from fright. There was a strong smell of rotting flesh and fags. I hated it.

"Stupid mudblood bitch," Fletch said, whipping my back with a leather belt. I didn't scream, I couldn't scream. I had to prove him that I was tough, but it hurt.

I didn't know what he was going to do next. There was a huge metal rod poking my back.

"Okay girlie, time to be branded." He said when a hot metal rod started curving into my back. The searing pain I can't explain it hurt so bad. And standing in front of me was Malfoy, smiling.

The dungeon door opened, "My Lord, look what we found in the mudblood's room!" and I saw Mika holding her bear. She looked scared and was softly crying.

"Granger had been getting busy, eh?" Malfoy sneered, looking at Mika, "I didn't know you were ever pregnant."

I looked at Mika then looked at Malfoy. There was a small resemblance, but nothing past the chin and nose, "Shut up Malfoy- Ahh!" the rod sunk deeper into my skin. Mika started crying again.

"How old are you little girl?" Malfoy asked Mika.

"Eight." She answered, hugging her bear tighter. I would trade my life for hers at anytime, but then they would kill her too afterwards.

"Aww, what a sweet child." Malfoy smirked, "Now I really feel bad…"

I screamed, "What are you going to do to her?" hoping that I wouldn't regret it.

"You just worry about what I am going to do to you." He said.

"Oh my God you're going to rape her!" I yelled at him as Fletch whipped me with the stick. There were a few cracks heard, but I refused to scream

"I wouldn't do such a thing, what do you take me as Granger? A rapist? Then you must not know me all that well." Mika shut her eyes tight, and I didn't blame her

"Go to hell."

25235235

Does anyone live in south texas?

That's all I have to say.


End file.
